Gudon
is a somewhat prehistoric kaiju from the TV series, Return of Ultraman. Gudon appeared in Episodes 5 and 6. Subtitle: History Return of Ultraman Gudon is an ancient kaiju from eons long past and the predator of Twin Tail's species. Shortly after MAT discovered Twin Tail's egg, Gudon emerged from underground and attacked. MAT was quick to assault the whip-armed beast but the kaiju was unfazed and retreated underground. The creature was recognized by a crew member as a long extinct creature Gudon. After doing some research, MAT soon discovered that the egg from before was that of Twin Tail, the instinctive rival of Gudon, which explained why Gudon had emerged. After Twin Tail hatched and fought with Ultraman Jack, Gudon returned, confronting Jack and his archrival. His color timer had already started blinking and Jack ended up sandwiched between two bitter, ancient enemies. The two kaiju were too much for Jack to handle, who had no choice but to retreat. With Jack out of the way, Twin Tail and Gudon collided and resumed their blood feud in a vicious fashion. The victor, however, was never revealed as the two kaiju separated (inexplicably) for the time being. After viewing the damage caused by the kaiju, the military threatened to unleash a 'mini' nuclear weapon to slay the two kaiju. Knowing many innocent people would perish if that happened, MAT decided to try one last attack on Twin Tail and Gudon. Preparing jeeps armed with nothing but bazookas, MAT waited for the two prehistoric beasts to appear. Twin Tail appeared first from beneath the Earth and MAT launched their first attack, aiming for the prehistoric beast’s eyes and blinding Twin Tail. Gudon then erupted from underground and attacked Twin Tail while Ultraman Jack stepped back to allow Gudon and Twin Tail to fight it out. Gudon had no trouble in fighting his crippled prey. Twin Tail eventually died from his injuries when he got fatally wounded by his archrival. Gudon then turned his attention to Ultraman Jack and began battling the hero. While Gudon still had a lot of fight left in him, Jack was just too strong and tossed the beast around. After a long and difficult battle, Ultraman Jack finally killed the ancient mountain monster with the Specium Ray. Trivia *Gudon's roar is a modified Gabora roar. *Gudon was supposed to be one of the kaiju that Alien Nackle was going to revive to test Ultraman Jack, but was left out for unknown reasons. *Gudon's suit would later be modified for King Maimai's adult stage. Fireman This kaiju reappeared in Fireman episode 9 "A Challenge from the Deep Sea". Gudon appears on an island and battled Nerogiras. Gudon's carcass was later seen floating on the ocean with half of its body's bones exposed, so the space kaiju must have fed on it. Ultraman Mebius This kaiju reappeared in episode 2, 9, and 27 of the series Ultraman Mebius. Awakening from underground, Gudon began to rampage underground leaving giant fissures in the Earth. Later that day, Gudon emerged near a construction site, where it was quick to rampage. GUYS tried attacking the kaiju with their ships, but soon learned they could not get close without risking getting hit by its whip-like arms. After a back and forth battle between Gudon and GUYS's ships, Mirai transformed into Ultraman Mebius and the two giants engaged in a long battle. Mebius then pulled out his Mebium Blade, and with it he sliced into Gudon, destroying him once and for all. Later on, another Gudon appeared and was seen fighting another Twin Tail, with no one knowing how or why they were alive and fighting. Their fight was halted by Bogal, who beat both kaiju into submission and then ate them. Sometime later, GUYS was chosen to test out new versions of Capsule Kaiju. The first suggestion was Gudon, but he was turned down due to the possibility that its timer would end once it burrowed underground. Once everyone choosed kaiju to test out, Gudon was used to battle a Zetton. The capsule Zetton easily defeated Gudon, causing him to return to his capsule in defeat. Trivia *In this series, Gudon's burrowing ability is explained to be his whip arms, which can vibrate at rapid speeds. *Gudon and Twin Tail's battle in episode 9 was to pay homage to their instinctive rivalry, and their first appearances. *It is stated that the Gudon that appears in episode 2 is the original, but that's impossible, seeing as how the original was destroyed by Ultraman Jack. *This Episode was later featured in episode 41 of Ultraman Retsuden: Our Wings! Gun Phoenix!! Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle This kaiju reappeared in episode 3 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. Gudon is seen confronting a Neronga that appeared at sunset and the two were locked in battle. At first Gudon had the advantage by using his whip arms to mercilessly beat Neronga, until Neronga vanished. In actuality Neronga had turned invisible, and used his lightning bolts to kill Gudon in short order. Trivia *The Gudon Suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Gudon's appearance in the series. *During the opening credits to the series, Gudon is seen battling Gan-Q, even though neither kaiju fought nor met each other in the series. *In the first episode of Mega Monster Battle, when Oki shows Haruna Peguila on his computer, Gudon's silhouette from Ultraman Mebius can be seen along with Birdon, Salamandora, Alien Mefilas, Vakishim, and even his rival Twin Tail. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Gudon reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was first seen in a shot of the Monster Graveyard as a spirit being awakened due to the Plasma Spark along with Alien Metron, King Pandon, Arstron, Fire Golza, and Roberuga II. He was then seen rising out of the ground along with Banpira, Tyrant, Red King, Hoe, Eleking, and King Gesura before being re-captured by Ultraman Belial. He then teamed up with King Gesura, Antlar, Gomess, Zetton, Arigera, King Goldras, King Silvergon, Magular, and even his own nemesis Twin Tail to take on Ultraman. When Reimon and Gomora went beserk, he was called back along with the other survivng kaiju to watch the battle unfold. When Ultraman Zero arrived, he teamed up with the other surviving kaiju to take him on. He was the last kaiju that Ultraman Zero killed with the''' Zero Wide Shot''' behind Telesdon, Alien Temperor, and Vakishim. Trivia *Gudon is one of the kaiju that makes up Beryudora's 2nd support group in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultra Zero Fight Gudon, Bemular, Telesdon & Sadora fought Ultraman Zero together in the Monster Graveyard. Gudon & Sadora were defeated by Zero's Strong Corona mode strength. Trivia *The Gudon suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused in Ultra Zero Fight. Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, him along with many kaiju are seen cheering Ultraman Ginga on as he fights Dark Galberos as a Spark Doll. It is likely that Gudon returned to space in his original form after Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Ultraman Ginga S Gudon reappeared in episode 4 of Ultraman Ginga S. Originally a part of Alien Chibu Exceller's collection, his Spark Doll was given to Android One Zero where she "MonsLived" into him. Shou transformed into Ultraman Victory, but the kaiju had the advantage. Before Gudon could finish him Shepherdon appeared and saved Victory by grabbing his whip arm before Gudon let go and start to fight each other. Shepherdon had the upper hand at first by slapping Gudon with his massive hands but then Gudon knocked him down his with whips. Before Gudon could kill Repi and Arisa Sugita, Hikaru UltraLived into Sadola and saved them. After a conversation, Repi threw King Joe Custom's Spark Doll at Shou and he "UITrans" his right hand into King Joe Launcher and defeated Gudon with a single blast. Trivia *The Gudon suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused in the series. Ultraman X Gudon appeared as a Cyber Card In the final episode of Ultraman X, after speaking out to Gomora and striking Greeza right in the center of his chest, Gudon, along with all of the other Cyber Cards, traveled to X and united with him. Cyber Gudon's power was used to help form the Hybrid armor and power up the Ultimate Xanadium to defeat Greeza once and for all. Gudon, along with the numerous other Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls, then appeared and thanked Daichi as he thanked them. Data - Cyber= Cyber Gudon Another Gudon appears as , which was held inside a Cyber Card. Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 25,000 t *Origin: Xio Powers and Weapons *Whip Arms: Cyber Gudon has two long whips for arms. They can be used to constrict as well as whip. }} Spark Doll Description Gudon will be used as a Spark Doll in Ultraman Ginga S, where the item was revealed as a part of Alien Chibu Exceller's collection. He gave it to Android One Zero for her to MonsLive with the Chibu Spark until it was lost to Shou, who uses it for his own purposes. Stats: *Height: 14 m *Weight: 150 g Usages *Android One Zero used it to MonsLive into the said kaiju to battle Ultraman Victory, then Shepherdon and Sadola (whom was UltraLived by Hikaru Raido) later on. *As Ultraman Victory, Shou used this doll to UITrans with his Victory Lancer to turn his right arm into the whip of Gudon, . He used it against Vakishim and Aribunta. *Yapool used the data he took while studying Victory's ULTrans to modify Victory Killer so that he can use the Gudon Whip. Used on Ultraman Victory Other media Redman This kaiju reappeared in Redman. Gudon briefly appeared at the end episode 94 after Redman defeated Red Killer, who was giving him a hard time in battle, and began to charge at him, and in the next episode, Gudon begins his fight on Redman and both sides were evenly matched against each other with the former's whips, throws, and pins and the latter's usual chops, kicks, throws, and grapples. After a very long fight, Redman eventually defeated Gudon with a Red Kick to the arm, leading him to fall into a small ditch as a resting place. Trivia *In this series Gudon is black and has a re-used Telesdon roar. Ultra Zone Gudon reappeared in episode 1 of the series Ultra Zone. Category:The Return of Ultraman Category:Fireman Kaiju Category:Return of Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Capsule Monsters Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Marquette Monster Gudon Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Ultraman Zero Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Carnivorous Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Horn Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs